steven_universe_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Corrupt Gems
"It's sort of like if MC Bear-Bear didn't tear the fabric of his arm, but the fabric of his mind." - ''Garnet, "Monster Reunion" '''Corrupted Gems', also known as Gem Monsters, are Gems who have become corrupted, assuming a monstrous form. One of the main objectives of the Crystal Gems is to defeat and contain corrupted Gem monsters, and hopefully cure them Known Corrupt Gems Centipeetle Big Bird Heaven Beetle Earth Beetle Watermelon Tourmaline The Desert Glass Invisible Monster Water Bears The Slinker Great North Monster Tongue Monster Fusions Unknown Quartz Fusion Information Cause Corrupted Gems used to be normal Gems prior to the events that unfolded at the end of the Rebellion. As a last ditch effort in the war for Earth, the Great Diamond Authority sent out a Corrupting Light which corrupted gems from both Homeworld and the Rebellion that had been left on Earth, most likely a means of ensuring the rebellion couldn't directly threaten Homeworld. In "Monster Reunion", the Centipeetle Mother described it as a "song" and remembering it seemed to be what triggered her to revert back into her corrupted form. It is revealed in "Earthlings" that secondhand corruption can occur to a non-corrupted Gem through fusion with a corrupted one as Jasper started corrupting after fusing with the Snow Monster and forming a semi-corrupted fusion. Description The appearance of the Corrupted Gems vary greatly with different Gems. Although, in "Monster Reunion" multiple Centipeetle Mothers can be seen, hinting at the possibility that like Gems will take on the same corrupted forms. As the bodies of gems are mental projections, the bodies of corrupted gems are a reflection of how damaged their minds are. With forms ranging from slightly humanoid, to monstrous, and some not having a physical body. Corruption also changes the physical appearance of a Gem's gemstone. As Centipeetle's gemstone had a curvy contour line that surrounded the circumference of the gem, and upon partial healing by Steven, the curvy contour line straightened. Most corrupted Gems are hostile and dangerous. However, much like regular Gems, when their bodies are severely damaged, they explode into smoke, or "poof", leaving their gemstone behind. The gemstone can then be safely contained in a Gem bubble, preventing it from regenerating. Some corrupted Gems are imprisoned in objects (such as the Pyramid Temple's gemstone), which also prevents them from regenerating.2 Corruption also seems to strip gems of some of their basic powers. They are unable to summon their weapons or use warp pads and other Gem structures, such as a door to a spaceship. Healing Garnet simply describes corruption as a tear in the mind of a Gem, rather than physical damage on their gemstone and as such is harder to heal than a cracked Gem. There is currently no known way for un-corrupting Gems. Steven's healing spit only partially and temporarily healed the Centipeetle Mother, but she reverted to her corrupted form shortly after. Garnet acknowledges this as a major step in trying to heal the Corrupted Gems even though Steven's attempt had failed, saying that it was the best that they've seen it work. She indicated that Rose Quartz was unable to heal the Corrupted Gems to the same extent her son, Steven, had done.